User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- __TOC__ Help Hi, i'm Niko bellic.2810, Call of Duty Wiki in spanish manager. Today May 6 from Llaanncceeerr11228899 get vandalized, up images of Mass Effect, in addition to advertising to this wiki. Other than that, shut templates, put your pictures on the cover, etc. Please, because they are supposed to have more respect for him, make him a warning. -- . 21:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC) PD: I'm using a online traductor. CDN April 2011 thre were a few real documents there. so no harme done, right? :and why did you do that i worked so hard on things like thes and what do peale do that just trash them and geting all the creadit whill i just get slaped in the face with more work to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::ii got an idea how about ou tell me what cerburasnews you want me to write and i'll do it dose thatr sond good to you? :::how about you give me ideas of what to write if that fine with you? ::::how about you give me new ideas on anything even if it means cerburus news dose that sound ok? Two Things I just noticed that were manually categorizing images, but did you know that you can do that when you upload them, or at least individually? Sorry I needed somewhat of a joke, I know it isn't that good, but maybe just a chuckle would be nice. I've already had a long day, and Thursday will be longer. Basically, when you upload an image individually, in the Summary section, if you put Category:Mass Effect 2, or whatever category it needs to be, then it will auto categorize it. This I found out from Loleil from the DA Wiki. I'm not sure if you knew this, so I figured I'd share. As to the second thing, right now I'm in the middle of Finals week, and while I have the rest of today, and tomorrow (Wednesday) off, my Thursday will be long. I have two finals and my Jury on Thursday, so from about 09:00 - 14:40sih, I probably won't be on that much as I'll either be studying or practicing. Since you are the one who is probably here just as much as me, I thought I should tell you that. Anyway enjoy the rest of your day, as my day probably won't get better. It's at least 75 degrees here, and I prefer the mid to upper 40s and perhaps the 50s, but anything over 70 is a little hot for me. I don't know what your weather preferences are, but personally I like winter, late fall, and early spring. Well spring as long as my allergies don't start acting up. Being allergic to pollen really really stinks. Lancer1289 19:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip, I wasn't aware of that little trick. As for Thursday, I may not be on too much either. I've got classes from 11:30 to 4:30 at the latest (my biology lab from 1:30 - 4:30 usually lets out an hour early, but this week we've got a "field trip" to the university botanical garden), but I'll see what I can do. And I'm also a cold-weather guy, I'm practically celebrating right now because my apartment's AC has finally been turned on. I greatly prefer temps in the 55-65 degrees range. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well how 'bout that! It just so happens that this guy also prefers things in the low '60s range temperature-wise. People out here thought I was crazy because I wore shorts and flip-flops all winter. :P SpartHawg948 19:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Well several people were doing that here, and the temperature outside, 10 to 30 degrees. It actually isn't that bad, I tried it once, as long as you aren't outside for very long. Lancer1289 19:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I grew up in Ohio, and anything in the mid/high '40s and up was shorts weather. Made for some pleasantly brisk walks to school. :) SpartHawg948 19:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::I ideally prefer temperatures between 75-80 degrees (25-28 Deg. Celsius). Anything over 86 degrees I can tolerate so long as the humidity isn't too high... then again in Toronto the humidity's usually between 80-90%. That spells out some pretty scorching and sweat-filled days. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I assume the "degrees" mentioned here are referring to Fahrenheit? A 60°C weather seems highly improbable! :P Here in my country, it's usually 35°-40°C (that's 90°-105°F) all year around! :D — Teugene (Talk) 03:11, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yep. Don't forget we all live in the US. 60 degrees Celsius would be quite impossible, and extremely uncomfortable. Lancer1289 03:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I, like many of the people here apparently, prefer colder weather, and get uncomfortable at temperatures over say 75-80 degrees Fahrenheit. Unfortunately, Texas summers always far exceed that range, and it's already hot down here. I'm guessing we'll get 100-110 degree weather pretty quick. Maybe all the heat is why I like cold so much, it's such a refreshing change of pace. :P Arbington 03:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry this cerburas news is just for you and a few others i got mad at : *'King Tutankhamun exhibit to visit Serrice' :Wednesday, May 11th, 2011 :After a long negotiation process with the Confederacy of North Africa, the Galactic history museum of Serrice will be exhibiting the best example of the ancient Egyptian civilization of Earth. The exhibit will run for two (Earth Standard) months and will include the bust of Nefertiti, a replica of the burial chamber, and the burial mask of King Tut himself. Belana Torei, head of the museum, had this to say: “We are very honored to finally be allowed to showcase this wonderful example of human history in our home.” The opening ceremony will be attended by many VIPs including Matriarch Denlaya and CNA President Atef Sedki. This will be the first time the exhibit has ever left it’s home planet. ???????? what do you mean by The Real Lancer :He didn't leave that comment, which could have easily been noticed if the history had been checked, and it was by a vandal that has been going around Wikia. Lancer1289 20:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Race Template? On Forum:New templates - What do you think, you mentioned that you created a race template. Would you still happen to have a copy of it? Lancer1289 17:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe. Give me a little bit to dig around. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Found it, posted it here. I've tweaked it a little bit to reflect my current thinking, but otherwise, as one of the first projects I attempted here, it's still pretty rough. I'd definitely update the color scheme, but the general layout and the fields would stay mostly the same if I were to make it a formal proposal. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, interesting and with some work, that could be a good template. Lancer1289 18:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::We'll have to agree to disagree here. I can't see any real use for this infobox. The listed categories are all extremely problematic. For example: We know the homeworlds for some, but not all, races. Affiliation: Not sure what this means. I'm assuming maybe Citadel/Non-Citadel. Government: this one is problematic because most (if not all) races are not bound by a single government. For example, look at the humans we see in ME2. Hardly any of them are in the Alliance. Lifespan: We know this for how many races? Honestly, I just don't see the need for this infobox, nor do I see it become a "good template". But that's just my two cents. SpartHawg948 18:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't blame you, I'm lukewarm toward pushing for this for similar reasons. One of my few gripes with BioWare's handling of ME lore is the relative lack of stats, of nitty-gritty details that infoboxes are supposed to be filled with. I'd really like to have infoboxes for races, but I've got too little to work with to make it worthwhile. If I was going to push for something right now, it would be like the current character infobox except the "class" field would contain the race's homeworld where applicable. But it's only an idle thought at the moment, unlikely to happen. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yup. Totally agree there. I really wish Mass Effect was more like Star Wars in that regard. They're all sorts of infobox friendly! SpartHawg948 19:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Good point. Well it was worth just looking at it at least. Lancer1289 19:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) samara/morinth Hello!! Few hour ago I put a new image in Samara and Morinth pages. I saw that you deleted it, could you tell me why? I am not angry and nothing like that, but I'm just curious. Thank you! :The image itself hasn't been deleted, I only removed it from the articles. As for why I removed it, in my opinion the articles for Samara and Morinth already had enough images for their size. Also, since the image featured Samara and Morinth fighting, I felt that it didn't belong in either of those articles as they primarily cover the characters rather than Samara's loyalty mission, where the fight occurs. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually that picture is now up for deletion. While Shepard's face is obscured, the body isn't, and you can clearly tell it's male. This violates our rule about Shepard and Gender and where images of Shepard, even obscured, are allowed. The unfortunate thing is that an image like that can't be allowed even though Shepard's face is obscured, the body isn't and we can't allow that image. I can answer any further questions about this on my talk page. Lancer1289 17:10, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Video Yeah thanks, for the heads up about the whole video thing. --WolfangStudios 10:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Noveria assignments re: noveria assignments - would it make sense to create a new section called "Acquirable Assignments" or "Assignments Acquired Here" or similar to add the information? It's difficult to search the wiki for "i'm on noveria, what assignments can i get here?" :The assignment isn't acquired only on Noveria, though. If you never acquire it on Noveria, Admiral Hackett will still give it to you once you enter the Newton system. -- Commdor (Talk) 14:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Not to mention we just don't do that to begin with. Only missions and/or assignments that take place on a planet are mentioned, not ones that are acquired there as there is usually more than one location. Even when there isn't, that information is just inappropriate there. Lancer1289 16:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Recommendation I've noticed on Live that you've been playing the game a lot, and from what I saw and read on several places, so I'm wondering what's your take on the game, and if you don't mind humoring me, give me your feel about the plot so far. Thanks. Lancer1289 22:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Where to start... If you've played Read Dead Redemption or other Rockstar games, then you'll know how the general mechanics work. Third-person perspective, lots of driving around to different locations, several shooting sequences (but fewer than other Rockstar games, and shorter too. Gunplay is such a small part of the game that you don't get a weapon HUD aside from a targeting dot), and of course item collection (50 Gold Film Reels, 30 Landmarks, 95 Vehicles, 13 Newspapers, and the pre-order DLC Badge Pursuit Challenge with 20 Badges). The plot itself is doled out across 21 Assigned Cases, which are mostly self-contained storylines (although all six cases in the Homicide desk are tied together). You play as Cole Phelps, a war hero with a questionable past who becomes the rising star of the LAPD. In each case you travel to crime scenes, pick up clues, interrogate witnesses and suspects, and maybe shoot or chase a few guys. As you complete cases you learn more about his deeds in the war as well as uncover corruption and scandal in the LAPD and the city government. Overall, I'm having a blast. Some cases are structured very similarly and can take a while to complete, interrogations aren't forgiving, and the item collection quests are tedious (but that's likely intended), but on the whole the game is great. I want to keep going on case after case, it's hard to put down. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Then perhaps I need to add another game to my list of future purchases, which currently includes: Force Unleased II, Red Faction: Armageddon, Gears of War III, Skyrim, Saints Row: The Third, and Mass Effect 3 (in tentative release order). Email Commdor, if you wouldn't mind checking your email as there should be something there from me. Lancer1289 23:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Just out of curiosity... Did you ever get a response from Humans Vanish about the alleged "multiple factual inaccuracies in the Wiki in regards to the ME canon and what not"? I seem to recall that he told you he'd throw a list together listing them if given a couple days time, and that it has been three weeks since he said he'd do so. Any new on that front? I'm still waiting to hear back from him about his baseless accusation that I, on my talk page, dared the vandal we dealt with a while back to vandalize other wikis. I have my own opinions and impressions of Humans Vanish, but I'll avoid passing judgement or making assumptions for now, though I will say I don't expect either of us will get a response for quite a while yet. SpartHawg948 05:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :First apologies for any edit conflicts, but I think I should mention that the last time he logged in was over two weeks ago on the 12th. Just figured I should say that. Lancer1289 05:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No, Humans Vanish never gave me a response. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Honestly, I didn't think he would, but that's me. Lancer1289 16:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Greetings My dear Sir, Having ascertained your position on this wiki via correspondence with the resident bureaucrat, SpartHawg, I thought it expedient to tender the warmest of greetings unto you, and to express my hopes of a long and productive alliance herein. Regards, I,E • Wouldst thou speak? 11:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ME 3 Apparently the trailer has been removed. Mondrak 18:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :He's already taken care of it and removed the link. Lancer1289 18:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just noticed. I've still got it up on my browser, though, I'm watching it over and over. BioWare will probably release it for real later this week. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Or later today for all we know. By the way, when is EA's briefing? Lancer1289 18:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe 12:30pm PST. So in 40 minutes if I'm right. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Here's the full schedule and it appears that it is at 1:30 PST, which is 3:30 for me, and 4:30 for you. So add 60 minutes to that. Lancer1289 18:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) email (not to be confused with the similarly titled "Email") Hey there, bossman! I got your email, and am aware of it, I just haven't had a chance to read it yet. Unfortunately, all the free time I had this afternoon was consumed by an... incident... involving your two colleagues. I'll read the email and respond as necessary later tonight though. SpartHawg948 23:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. It's nothing really major, and I doubt it's the response you were expecting. That makes it a surprise though, and surprises are exciting (most of the time). So there's that... -- Commdor (Talk) 23:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ME3 enemy articles Since we're beginning to add articles about mass effect 3 enemies, will you also create an article about the cerberus atlas? -- Scout117 1:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :He may very well do that, though we have limited information on it, certainly less than the other articles I believe. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 02:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I only did those three because I was relatively sure about the names, they were visible in the demos. I'm waiting on the mech, though. We haven't yet seen its name in-game and previews haven't been consistent, so its name might be "ATLAS Mech", "Atlas Mech", "Atlas", or any other variation. If we can get a finalized name, then I'd be more willing to make the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC)